


vague feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gender-neutral Reader, Hypnotism, Lowercase, Multi, god is going to fucking smite me, never really use lowercase but aesthetics bro, very very very ambiguous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's a hot prickly feeling when you remember, pumping through your veins and kindling a tiny fire in your blood.





	vague feelings

**Author's Note:**

> you know i originally felt so hesitant to write this but then i saw a story on tumblr where duncan straight up vored geoff and DJ and i thought you know what i can do this. 
> 
> idk if i'll ever post this on tumblr maybe i will
> 
> i'm really tired and i should go to bed so yeah i hope at least one person likes this because i know after all this i am not getting into heaven

you blinked.

you kept trying to focus your vision, but everything had an odd sort of glaze over it. you didn't understand why, and you furrowed your brow in concentration, trying to discern things. it didn't come naturally to you, and you were very very tired, so you forgot about it and closed your eyes.

you hear something- his words, a far away, vague rumbling. you don't feel like wasting any more energy on trying to figure anything out, so you don't. you make out a little vague bits- "you" and "good", but not much else. your muscles feel like mush, or something very weak and disorganized, so you felt the pull-push back-forth kind of motion from him but didn't particularly do anything to stop it.

there's no meaningful thoughts in your head, either- the silence is a bit spooky, and it feels like your brain has white thin sheets wrapped all around it. it's not unpleasant or pleasant in particular- just confusing. it's tiring, but also relaxing. it's kind of quiet and empty, with maybe the occasional intake on your surrounding and not much else coming in.

you hear another far-away rumble, and a few more words,  but you don't even know what they are. they're another language, you think. but then again, it could have been english. or not. you let the thought melt away because thinking is a little too hard right now.

you feel something wet on your face. you don't get what it is, and it takes about a minute before you realize it's your tears. why are you crying again? you furrow your brow once more, trying to get a little less confused. something presses right up against the back of your throat, and you realize why again- you had forgotten. it's a hot prickly feeling when you remember, pumping through your veins and kindling a tiny fire in your blood.

you put all your strength into straightening your back. it’s a compulsion that overtakes you and you’re not sure why. maybe it’s the least you can do. your whole body quietly protests, and the act of keeping your spine straight feels like it sucks up all your concentration, or something like that. every little thing takes up all of your concentration now.

but you try.

you feel everything stop for a second, and no back-and-forth rocking anymore. maybe that was why you were so sleepy, maybe the rocking made you tired. something warm floods your mouth, and you suddenly fully freeze up, fearing what would happen if you don't stay as still and compliant as humanly possible.

your muscles go slack again, and you vaguely register the heat sliding down your throat, then sort of vanishing all together. your mouth goes empty again, and you suddenly become aware of how sticky your mouth and chin feel, but you just sort of sit there. a wave of exhaustion heavier then God washes over you.

more rumbling.

something is lifting you up now, and you feel strangely weightless and heavy at the same time. you lean all your weight against him- you think it’s him?- and rest against him as he talks (maybe? you’re not sure anymore) and mumbles and moves you along. you feel a little thrown around, so you focus on what he’s saying. you feel confident enough to say he’s talking.

“very good”, and the rest is jumbled and confusing and you don’t feel like listening. you close your eyes- wait, when did you reopen them?

you sleep, not bothering to think about anything else.

not like you could anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> despacito


End file.
